10 Things You Didn't Know About Clint Barton
by Leo-firefly
Summary: 10 things the Avengers didn't know about Clint Barton! Drabble, unconnected. Contains some coarse language :O
1. Chapter 1

My first Avengers fiction – I'm a little nervous...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _Anything. _I'm actually typing this (somehow on a computer) whilst sitting in my cardboard box home...nice and cozy. But no seriously, I don't own the Avengers (dayum).

**10 Things the Avengers didn't know about Clint Barton:**

** has a tattoo.**

[Hawkeye, what are you doing?] The comm buzzed in Clint's ear. Tony was growling on the other end.

[Uhh. Killing the enemy? What am I meant to do – placate him?] The sweet yet condescending voice was still clear over the comm, [It's OK, darling. It's not your fault you're a hideous lizard-like beast that is generally feared by many populations. It's OK that you have eaten people alive – we are actually quite accepting these days.]

[Oh shut up,] Tony said back. [I meant why are you riding on the back of one of them? If you wanted a lift, you should have just asked.]

[What part of trying to kill the enemy here are we not understanding?] Clint growled. He pulled a dagger from his belt and plunged it into the next of the beast.

It collapsed under him but the momentum kept Hawkeye moving. He flew forwards and rolled across the gravel. As Hawkeye hissed as he skid along the ground, effectively tearing up his arms and face Steve spoke up. [What's happening? Who's hurt?] Motherhenning as usual, Hawkeye took a few moments before replying. [Me. Uhh-Clint. I'm OK, I'm OK.]

[Huh. I hate those times where you get hurt because you don't have a suit of armour on – oh wait... I'm Iron Man. I really think you should invest in some protection Clint. You OK?] Tony's concern for the archer seeped through – no matter how hard he tried to joke.

[Yeah, I'm fine.] His voice strained at the end as he went to stand up and put his weight on his right leg. Hawkeye found that his leg just wasn't cooperating. He found himself on the ground again, hands digging in shards of glass as he stopped himself from hitting his face on the gravel. He slowly stood up, putting all his weight onto his left leg. He looked around.

[You know, I could do with a lift now.] He was surrounded.

[Righto, Cupid.] Tony replied. [I'll be there once I've finished off these lizard-things over here.]

[No seriously.] There were lizards flanking him, slowly creeping forward. Hawkeye had taken down one of their own, but they could smell the blood on him.

[God, aren't you impatient. I'm trying as hard as I can but it might take a while!]

[They're going to eat me. I don't want to be eaten by a bunch of stupid science experiments, surprisingly; it's not a dignified death. Get your metal arse _down_ here!]

[I shall come, Barton. Man of Iron is preoccupied,] a voice boomed down the intercom. They never had taught Thor the idea that he didn't need to shout into the microphone.

Just as the lizards were getting _way_ too close for comfort, Thor thundered down beside him.

The god gave a mighty cry, before grabbing Clint around the waist, (much to his discomfort) and swung his axe up into the air. Just as they were leaving the ground, one of the beasts leapt up and sunk its teeth into Clint's leg.

"Ahh. Son of a bitch! Get off me!" He kicked out with his other leg, but the beast simply swung its scaly leg up and snagged that too.

Thor couldn't help, so Clint looked down and hissed at it. The thing looked surprised for a second, enough time for Clint to swing down and smash it in the face with his fist.

It let go with a strange yelp, and plummeted to the ground.

However, the movement caused Thor to lose his already weak grip on Clint. He slid a few inches, then another few down. Thor aimed for the nearest building that he could land on. Just before he reached the building, Clint slipped through Thor's arms and sped downwards. Yelling, he reached out towards the edge of the tower and slammed into the side. He felt his ribs crack, and the breath knocked out of him.

His legs dangling off the side of the building, all Clint could do was hang on for dear life. Thor, having landed on the top of the building, reached over and hauled him up. Once he was sitting safely away from the edge, he focused on trying to breath. It felt like his lungs had been filled with water. He couldn't get a single breath in. Thor, seeing his difficulty, smacked him on the back. Clint gasped as his ribs were assaulted again, and without thinking, he turned and elbowed Thor in the nose. The twist only made his ribs feel even worse.

He groaned and lay down – which also hurt, he knew, but at least he could just lie down.

Thor, clutching his broken nose, looked at him angrily. "What was that for?"

It was heard through the intercom as well. [What's going on?] Steve asked through the intercom. [Thor, you OK?] Always the worrier, Steve continued to question, until he got answers.

"Hawkeye just elbowed me in the nose! I did nothing to provoke him!"

"You hit me in the back." Clint, now having regained his breath wheezed.

[I think we've cleaned up down here. Where are you?]

"On a building," Thor, still angry snapped back.

[Northwood Bank, East of the Claremont train station...twenty...third street, I think.] Clint finalised.

[How do you know that?] Tony asked, curious.

[I've used this snipe point before.] A cough could be heard through the intercom, before a weak growl followed, [So help me, if you hit me on the back again, I will _end _you. Or better yet, I'll _smite _you. An ending fit for a God.]

Thor, having regained his composure, and who held grudges as long as goldfish, could be heard after. [You are hurt? I'm sorry, brother, I didn't know! What's wrong? Should I fly you to a man of medicine?]

Tony caught on to this – [You're hurt? You little _liar!_ You said you were fine.]

[I am fine. I'm _fine._ I just bruised by back a little. It's nothing] Clint insisted to both Tony and Thor.

[Clint?] Natasha's voice was quiet but clear. [Clint? You're hurt? What happened? Are you OK?]

It was Steve (after joining the conversation) that replied. [He bruised his back. You OK Clint? And Thor, seeing as you claim he broke your nose?]

Clint heard echoes as Thor boomed through the comm and a few metres away. [My nose is fine. It shall heal. How can I help Barton?]

[Oh for _fuck's _sake – I'm fine!]

[Shut up Clint.]

[We're on the way.]

[But, seriously -]

[I can see you. I'm about to land, can you clear back a little?]

[No!]

[OK, I'll just land on-]

"Oof!"

[-Thor. You OK, buddy?]

[Get off me.]

[OK, OK, easy there.] Then to Clint, still through the comm, [What's wrong with the ol' back then?]

[I was thrown into a building.] Clint replied, for some reason sheepish.

[Backwards?]

[...No?]

[Then it'll be your ribs surely.] Tony clarified.

[...Maybe.]

[They hurt don't they?]

[...No?]

[Liar. Come on, take off your shirt.]

[What? I don't – I don't really swing that way, man.] Clint scooted backwards and winced.

[Ah-HA. You are hurt. Come on, I'll take it easy on you. It's obviously your first time.]

[Tony? What-what] Clint could be heard spluttering through the comm. [Ahh! Fine, fine I'll do it.]

[What happened?] Steve asked.

[I pointed my canon at him.] At this, Natasha could be heard sniggering through the comm. [No...no, my gun. My firing thing? Fires projectiles- oh for God sake Natasha you know what I mean.] At this Natasha was openly laughing.

[I am confused. What is so funny about threatening Barton with a weapon to get him to oblige?]

At this point, there was no stopping Natasha. She could be heard practically choking with laughter down the comm.

[How are you feeling, Clint?] Steve, ever the leader, asked the archer.

[I'm fine. Tony's just making sure I haven't broken anything. Which I _haven't._]

[Which you _have. _From what I can tell, there are at least two broken ribs here. Maybe a broken ankle. If it's not broken, then -]

Natasha stopped laughing, finally, to ask Tony why he stopped.

Tony addressed Clint however. [You have a tattoo? C-C-O-T-W? What's that stand for?]

Clint could be heard coughing awkwardly. [Carson's Carnival of Travelling Wonders.]

[Like...a circus?]

[You haven't read my file, clearly.]

[Didn't have the..time.]

[Whatever. I – uh – worked for a circus when I was younger. I learnt to shoot there.]

[Why'd you leave?] Steve asked.

[It wasn't exactly the best place to be.] Natasha snorted.

[Why do you have a tattoo for it then?] Tony asked.

[It was compulsory.]

[Really?]

[Really.]

[Huh.] Steve said down the line.

[I can't believe you haven't read his file. Does anyone read the homework we get?] Natasha said.

[I do. Just the interesting ones though. Sorry Clint. Does it pull in the ladies Clint? A mysterious tattoo?]

[If I show it to them, yes. But why would I be ripping my shirt off anyway? I didn't even want to get it. Stop talking about it.]

After a brief talk, before a helicarrier picked up Steve, Natasha and Bruce, Tony declared: [We'll go to shawarma after this, yes? Then Clint can take his shirt off and show everyone his awesome tattoo.]

[Shut up Tony. I'm not showing anyone that stupid tattoo. It was _compulsory._]

The last thing everyone heard over their comms was Tony taunting Clint: [I still can't believe you were in a circus! You know, I think I went to your performance once. You were that ape dressed in a tutu on a unicycle right? Or were you the guy that would taunt the tigers? No! You were the four-eyed, 7-foot tall-]

The others just couldn't bear to listen to him anymore. Even Clint yanked out his earpiece and blocked his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _Anything. _I'm actually typing this (somehow on a computer) whilst sitting in my cardboard box home...nice and cozy. But no seriously, I don't own the Avengers (dayum).

**10 Things the Avengers didn't know about Clint Barton:**

Hawkeye is good with animals.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cheered. Tony (much like himself) had hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D information and discovered that Fury was born in April, on the 11th. Which was today – which turned out to be quite a cold day.

Fury (much _unlike _himself) rolled his one eye, good-naturedly.

"What are you doing? Don't you all have reports to write or something?" Fury growled.

"Reports. Nah... only Bruce does them." Which was true, but Tony didn't have to point that out.

"Since when did you even know my birthday?" He looked at Tony again suspiciously, but the billionaire simply smiled and shouted, "Who wants cake?"

There was a chorus of 'over heres', and 'oh hell yes' from around the table.

Once Tony had dished out the cake to everyone, Fury first, everyone started to eat.

Fury wolfed his down, and stood to leave. "Ahh! No you don't!" Tony stood in his way and continued, "You ain't going anywhere."

Fury went to argue, but Thor cut him off. "We have all gone out and chosen many a gift for you. Tony said that because you were a man of fury, so constantly and-" Tony slapped a hand over Thor's mouth. He _shhhhhh_ed angrily. "Don't give away the surprise!"

Everyone was grinning. Clint spoke up, "Now, just so you know, this was actually Tony's idea. We just picked..._it*."_

"Surprise? It?" Fury asked confused, and a little worried. Something was going to happen. Knowing his team...

Then just as he was going to ask again, the door to the meeting room slid open.

Steve walked in with a box in his hands. The box moved a little and Fury took a step back.

"If there is anything in that thing that's going to bite me..." he trailed off uncertainly. He could hear scratching through the holes in the box.

Steve grinned, "Well, he might."

Just as Fury was going to clarify – Steve had said _'he'_ after all – Steve pulled open the lid.

Out of it popped a disgruntled white head. Two massive ears flopped down over a suddenly startled puppy face.

"Oh no. No. No, no, no, no, no. There are rules in this helicarrier, and no animals are allowed!" Fury argued. "Take it back from wherever you got it."

"But, sir, he was from a pound. We can't just take him back!" Natasha smirked.

There was a pause where the only noise that could be heard was the snuffling of the dog in the crook of Steve's arm.

"Sir?" Clint asked uncertainly. "He's all yours." Steve took the signal and strode forward, effectively stirring the puppy out of whatever treasure it thought it would find in Steve's arm.

"You brought me a wolf pup. I didn't even want you to know my birthday and...-" Fury trailed off, waving an arm at everything - exasperated. The animal had started to get restless now, and it nipped Steve's arm.

"Hey! What are you doing, you scamp?" When it nips him again, Steve hurriedly hands him over to a flustered Fury.

"And, uhh, it's actually not a wolf pup. It's a german shepherd," Tony corrected, "or so the pound said. We were going to go to a pet shop, but then Pepper said we should get one that might have rabies, for some reason." He motioned off-handedly, "If it does have rabies, I'll ensure JARVIS terminates it." The room quietened. "It was a joke people," Tony sighed.

All the while the animal was struggling frantically in Fury's arms, trying to be released.

"What-is this-this...thing- doing?"

"You're holding him the wrong way," Clint muttered. Everyone turned to look at him, perplexed – even the dog.

"Well," he continued, "here. You want to hold him like this – if you're going to hold him at all. You might as well put him down and let him explore, but right now you're holding him so he can't see you. And he's looking at the ground, so that's all he wants." Fury practically threw the dog into Clint's arms. He turned the dog upside down to cradle it, and looked it in the eye.

"Early on, you want to establish your dominance over the dog, otherwise it'll misbehave...more. Looking it in the eye is a direct challenge to it. Make sure you wait until he looks away first, so you don't break eye contact – otherwise that's a sign of inferiority. He's also lying on his back, with his stomach up, which is vulnerable for animals, so this way, I'm more powerful." Everyone just listened as Clint continued the steady stream of information. "Here," he addressed Fury, and held the animal out again.

Fury took it hesitantly, but the animal nipped him playfully. Fury wasn't amused. "If he nips you and you're not playing, or you don't want him to, do this." He gently pull the puppy's snout away from Fury's sleeve, and towards himself. "This way, he is focussed on you. Then you can do the whole eye-thing again."

"Since when were you Caesar Milan?" Tony asked, incredulously.

Clint heard a mutter from Steve behind him, "I understand that reference!" but Clint ignored it.

"I grew up in a circus, Tony. I had my fair share of animal caring jobs."

When Clint released the puppy's muzzle from his hand, the animal behaved at first. But puppies being puppies, it started reaching up and trying to snag the eyepatch strap in his mouth. Fury stretched his head away from it, "Barton. Barton? What. Is. It. Doing? Ahh!" When it started licking Fury's ear, he couldn't take it anymore. Dropping the animal, he started to hastily wipe the wetness off the side of his face.

After it's initial shock of being dropped, the puppy looked up, and before anyone can even bend down to try and snatch him, he's off and running.

"Get him," Steve said, "he's not potty-trained!"

Tony paled. "Uhh, why wasn't I told this?" he asked sarcastically.

When Natasha sighs, and Fury repeats, "Get it!" looking pointedly at her, she sighs again and dashes after the quickly disappearing tail down the hall - Steve and Tony follow. Fury seemed annoyed at the whole incident, and still wipes his hand down the side of his face.

Thor just seemed amused, not bothering himself with the antics of the animal they brought home.

Clint calls down the hallway, "Don't run! He'll think you're playing, or chasing him. Either way, he'll keep going."

Bruce was also just amused, and slightly worried about Fury's reaction; it was Tony's idea though.

Fury growls, "Get rid of that thing. I don't want it in here any longer."

"Uhh," Bruce tried to reason with Fury, "I think the team was pretty set on getting you a puppy. Just keep it somewhere. Or give it to one of your henchman." He motioned to two men pacing past the door outside. Fury seemed to consider this.

"Tony can have him, seeing as it's his idea."

"That's probably not a good idea though..." Bruce replies. "And besides, I share a lab with Tony. It's not fair that two of your _scientists _won't be able to _work at all,_ if we have a puppy hanging around," he threatened.

"I could give it to Pepper then."

"She would just ship it off to Tony whenever she couldn't be bothered," Bruce retaliated, "As nice as she is, if that _thing_ can't be controlled," he chuckles.

Fury growled in frustration, "What am I meant to do then?"

Just as Fury finished his comment, the subject of the talk skids into the room again, seemingly forgetting its first escape from there in the first place. It yipped manically and sprinted under a small gap in the couch, tail between his legs. Clint, having not spoken through the whole ordeal between Bruce and Fury, stepped in, just as Tony, Natasha and Steve came jogging back into the room.

"Stop," he doesn't need to yell, because everyone is either out of things to say, or out of breath.

"That...little...mongrel," Tony panted.

"Just stop," Clint glared at Tony, "-he's scared. Which is probably your fault."

"Oh...and you...think...that you're the top...top dog," Tony tried to argue, but is stopped when Natasha glares at him.

"He knows what he is doing." She seemed to have recovered faster.

"You and your pets. Our pets are much bigger! We use them for war," Thor laughed heartily.

Clint ignored them both, and turned around to look under the couch. Knowing better than to stick his hand, or worse, his face down there, he whistles quietly. It starts low, before quickly sliding up in tone. He heard a quiet whimper from under the couch. Knowing that the puppy wasn't playing, (and so therefore hopefully wouldn't attack his face), he knelt down and slowly lowered himself onto the ground. The whole time, he talked quietly, "Hey, buddy? My name's Clint. Clint," he made a clicking noise in the back of his mouth. As he looked down under the couch the puppy, it scooted backwards and whined. "Hey, hey," Clint said quietly, "Come on, what are you doing, huh? We're friends." He blew into the dogs face and it shook its head. Clint put his hand forward a tiny distance.

When the dog didn't react, he continued, inching his hand forward until it was right in front of the dog. The puppy reached its head forward and licked it hesitantly. "Good boy," Clint crooned.

He reached forward the last little bit and put his hand on the dogs head lightly. He scratched a point behind the puppy's ear that he knew worked like a charm for most dogs. Instinctively, the puppy moved his head towards Clint, and when Clint stopped, the dog scooted forward a little. It whined again, but Clint simply moved backwards even more. Finally, he was out from under the sofa completely. The dog looked a little uncertain at first, but when Clint crooned again, "Come on, buddy. We're all nice, aren't we?" He looked around the room. Fury was standing near the door, as if Clint tried to hand the puppy back to him, he would run.

Finally the puppy stuck his head out and looks around. Clint spoke again, "See, we're not running anymore." He crouched down. "If you want him not to be scared of you," he continues in a crooning voice, that the group almost didn't realise he was talking to them, "then you want to make yourself smaller. Don't show your teeth if you're going to smile, and don't stretch your palms out – it's more of a warning than you think," he explained. There's a , Bruce sits down, and crosses his legs beneath him. Steve followed him, and eventually even Tony is sitting on the ground.

Slowly, the puppy crept forward, until he reached Clint, the closest to the couch. He licked Clint's boot hesitantly, and then put his paws up onto the archer's knee. Clint grasped the puppy's paws gently and put them back on the ground, and slowly stood up. The others followed slowly, although eagerly, as everyone's muscles were starting to cramp. The puppy crouched down a little, then lifted a paw and poked Clint's boot again. Clint took an experimental step away, and the sudden movement of the boot startled the puppy and he jumped. Thor laughed and again the puppy dropped a little lower.

Clint sighed and sat back down again. The puppy slowly crept towards him and looking up at Clint as the archer was going to throw him off him at any second. When Clint made no move, the puppy slowly slunk into his lap and stretched to lick him under the chin.

"He's going to be a little shy for a while, but I'm sure he'll love you once he knows you, Fury."

He looked up at the man, and smiled. The puppy followed the conversation with twitching ears.

"As...adorable," Fury forced the word out, "as he is, I don't have time to look after an animal."

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Tony asked, "We got him just for you!" He feigned despair at the idea his gift wasn't wanted.

"Yeah, come on Fury," Steve said, "It was a long enough stretch to go down to a pound and actually get him."

"And the amount of paperwork, we had to-"

Bruce interrupted Tony, "_I_ had to do. You just went in and picked the cutest one that would grow up large enough to be terrifying."

"I thought it would fit Fury's character."

"But that's beside the point, Fury." Steve chimed in, "It's the effort that the team, _as_ a team put in." "We didn't even destroy a building this time," Natasha said.

There was a massively long pause, while Fury took everything in. The entire team was standing around him, other than Clint, who was sitting on the ground doing his best to look pleading.

Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Clint and even Thor (who was just amused) were all trying to give him the best puppy dog eyes.

He looked down at the actual puppy, and the eyes were mirrored by Fury's team.

He sighed dramatically, half exasperated, and half amazed that the entire team had fallen in love with such a problem. Then again, they're _were_ all pretty loyal to each other, and once one person made a decision, the entire team supported them. Most of the time.

Fury just wondered who actually made the decision to bring a _puppy_ onto the helicarrier.

"Oh, _whatever. _Keep the thing!" he sighed.

Everyone cheered, but Fury wasn't finished. "_I'm _not looking after it! You guys can sort it out. And whoever looks after it, has to _look after it_. And for that I mean everything. Anything that that _thing _does – you're responsible."

Just as Fury was turning away in frustration, and in haste to leave the room, Natasha called to him, "Sir, he was your dog first. What's his name?"

Fury didn't turn back, instead standing in the doorway, in thought. "Twyllodrus."

"Twyllodrus?" Tony repeated, and laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's Welsh for 'rogue'. Which I think is fitting seeing as he led you on that chase."

Steve, Natasha and Tony neglected to mention that they thought it was more fitting because he had destroyed half a laboratory in the process of 'that chase'. At least they thought it was fitting.

"Twyll," Clint said, and the puppy's ears perked up. "Well, it's settled then. He seems to like it."

Clint looked back up. "Who's going to take him then?"

Everyone looked at him incredulously. He stared back at them. "What?"

"Who should we give the little mongrel to? Hmmm...I know! How about the mongrel tamer! He's all yours, Cupid."

"What? Pfft. I wasn't even with the idea in the first place!" Clint looked down at the dog in his lap, who looked back up at him pitifully.

"No, how about we share him?"

"You can't really share a dog, Clint." Natasha said, grinning, "I think you're stuck with him."

"What? But – no but it was Tony's idea. Steve agreed. Bruce picked him out." Fury's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Surely he's everyone's."

Clint picked the dog up from his lap and put him on the ground, and stood up.. Twyll huffed, disgruntled.

Clint stretched his legs and said, "No, no. You guys can deal with him for a bit. I'm going to have a shower. He can be the team dog. The Avengers' dog."

Clint made towards the door, where Fury was still standing. He heard Thor laugh, and he turned around. A few inches behind his left heel, was Twyll. He looked up and wagged his tail, the white tip trailing along the ground.

Clint bent down, scooped the dog up and walked over to Tony.

"Here, hold him. He was your idea anyway."

Tony took the dog as it was dropped into his arms. This time Clint effectively left the room, as Tony entertained himself and Twyll by blowing into his face, like Clint had.

Just as Clint was getting into some comfy pants and a shirt after his shower, he heard a hammering on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked, instinctively reaching for a knife he kept on his belt – always.

"It's me," Clint recognised Steve's voice through the door. "Look, we uh – need a little help. Twyll's being a little...sad?" Steve searched for the right word.

"He's whining?" Clint asked, putting his knife back in his belt.

"Yeah." Clint opened the door. "Why?"

"We don't know. Tony said we should get you. You being Caesar Milan – I understand that reference he made by the way." Steve smiled triumphantly.

Clint smiled back. "OK, still in the meeting room?"

"Yeah," Steve said, leading the way.

When Clint got back to the room – which was easy to find, following the noise – he found Bruce, Tony, Natasha and Thor all sitting, trying their best to get the dog's attention.

"What is he doing?" As Clint spoke, Twyll looked up and yipped.

"What is he doing? Is he dying or something?" Tony asked, annoyed.

"Are you serious." Clint said bluntly. "OK, ten points to anyone who can guess what's wrong?"

They all looked at him, "When do we have time for this, Clint? We're not experts!" Tony snapped.

"You're joking. You know, for master assassins," he looked pointedly at Natasha who shrugged and smiled evilly – she probably knew what was wrong, but enjoyed watching Tony so baffled, "and super-soldiers, and _geniuses_," he looked at Tony more so than Bruce, "it's amazing how little you know about anything, other than winning wars. Did any of you _ever_ have a pet?"

Bruce spoke up, "I'm more of a cat person," he grinned, "but as I've been saying for the past _15 minutes_, I'm guessing he's hungry."

"Bingo! 10 points to Bruce," Clint said, "Why did no one listen to you?"

"He's already been fed!" Tony said. "How is he hungry, _again_?"

"He's a _puppy_, Tony. He eats whatever and whenever he can."

Bruce pulled out a massive bag of dog biscuits, and a shiny, silver bowl, with 'Fido' stamped across it. "It's all they had at the pound," he shrugged. "I don't think Twyll can read anyway."

They filled it with a small cup of biscuits, and set it down before him.

As he munched happily, they decided where he should sleep.

"Well puppies normally cry for a night or so..., so...yeah."

Clint watched as everyone unanimously looked to him. "Oh, come _on_ guys. This isn't even fair."

So Clint then took Twyll with him, as it was getting late anyway, and set down the old bed they had got from the pound in the corner. Twyll immediately jumped up onto his bed.

"Uh-uh. Don't even think about it, buddy."

He picked Twyll up and put him on the old bed again, but before he had even turned around, Twyll was up, and jumping onto his bed again.

Clint, remembering some tricks he used on his dog when he was much younger, moved onto the bed and looked at Twyll. He growled – mimicking a noise he heard dogs make before – and Twyll rolled over sheepishly, showing Clint his stomach; an obvious sign of submission.

When Twyll didn't get off however, Clint growled again, and pushed him with the back of his hand, away from him, effectively off the bed.

Twyll whined, and sat on the ground for a bit before giving up. He wasn't going to win this one.

Finally, Twyll looked around, and realised that the most comfortable thing was the old bed from the pound.

He slunk over to it, and curled up.

Clint fell asleep to a puppy snoring.

Only to wake up two hours later, with something white and furry under his covers by his feet.

The Avengers had gained a mascot.

**To Sheng (I'm sorry I couldn't respond to you privately), what you mentioned has actually made me think about the character Hawkeye quite a bit. I read the history of it all, and apparently his hearing is restored at some point later. I would like to use this in these stories, although I'm not sure how. Whatever the outcome, thanks for your review, and the idea you gave me.**

**And to everyone that review, story alerted, favourite author, favourite story'd etc :) Thank you very much. Whenever I read one, I laughed like crazy because I didn't think that many people would like it (and then people would look at me, because I'd be laughing at seemingly nothing :P)**

**There you have it! It feels a little drabbley, but I wanted to introduce the idea of Clint having a pet. All the things about Clint interacting with the dog is just how I've been taught to handle animals. Don't take any of it seriously, but it might not be right. (It feels like I'm saying, Please don't try this at home.) hahaha, well yeah. Sorry it took a couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long guys :(

My other story is up though... :) and I have done two chapters – I'm just waiting for a bit more response (I know, I'm terrible)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, unfortunately. :(

10 Things the Avengers Didn't Know About Clint Barton.

**3. Hawkeye can lip-read and communicate through sign language (as can Nat, obviously :D)**

**To Sheng – sorry if it didn't turn out how you wanted. Apparently his hearing was restored later on...?**

_He's bluffing. _Natasha mouthed.

Clint frowned, then looked at Tony, eyebrows raised. Natasha realised that Clint was actually asking her how she knew. He glanced back at Natasha who mouthed again, _Flashed his cards, _she shook her head, a tiny movement, _Terrible hand._

"I'm in," Clint said, "and I call."

Tony smirked, "Alright, Cupid," but both Clint and Natasha could see past the facade. Everyone around the table looked in curiously – Thor, Steve and Bruce, who had all folded, along with Natasha.

"Age before beauty," Tony said, smirking.

Clint smiled, "Sure thing, Ironass." He flipped his cards down onto the table, "Three aces."

Tony's smile faltered, and he frowned, "Damn it," growling, and dropping the horribly fake smirk, he also threw down his cards.

Clint looked at his cards, laughing, "Nothing! Looks like _Cupid_ wins again."

Clint reached forward and scooped up the assorted lollies that had been placed. Being Tony Stark, he had insisted they played a bit of poker, with real money nonetheless. However, after about the third round, Pepper had walked in on the Avengers' shenanigans.

The betting of real money had stopped immediately. Not that Steve or Bruce minded, seeing as they were desperately low on their own cash anyway.

So, Clint scooped up his armful of tooth-rotting sugary-goodness and sauntered over to the couch, away from the table. He unceremoniously dropped the lollies into a dip he made in one of the cushions.

"Do you make nests for everything?" Tony quipped, as he also made his way over to the couch.

When Clint didn't respond, other then picking up one of the lollies, putting it in his mouth and smiling, saying (not directed at Tony, of course), "_Wow._ These lollies are _delicious._" He looked over at Tony, pointedly, "I'm so glad you convinced me to come have my ass handed to me in poker."

"You were lucky, this time. I was just being generous. It gets tiring when you just _give_ your money away to those in need. It's a lot more fun letting them win it. If I'd been trying, buddy, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

Bruce could be heard sighing, "He's a trained assassin, Tony. I'm sure he has a better poker face than yours – don't be ashamed you lost all your cash – lollies, in three rounds. He just knows how to play." Bruce smiled innocently, when Tony cast him a dirty look.

"Damn right I know how to play poker." Clint grinned, "But, seeing as we planned on watching a movie tonight anyway, how about we share the winnings?"

"Sounds good," Steve said. "No matter how many I eat, I will always love the caramels."

"What movie are we watching?" Bruce asked, landing heavily on one of the recliners.

"Let Clint decide, seeing as he best us all in the card game," Thor said.

"Yeah, OK," Steve agreed.

"I'll make an exception this time, only because you're sharing all the candy," Tony said.

"Umm...OK. What movies do you have Tony?" The billionaire scoffed, "OK, OK, stupid question."

When Clint still couldn't seem to think of a movie they should all watch, he felt a slight pressure on his calf, where Natasha had stretched her legs out over Clint's lap.

Without glancing up and looking suspicious, Natasha mouthed, _Harry Potter? _She gave a small smile.

Clint looked at Tony, "How about a classic? Harry Potter?" the archer grinned.

Tony rolled his eyes, but copied the archer's smile nonetheless. "Sure thing, Cupid. Which one?"

Clint felt four quick presses on his leg, by Natasha's toes. "The fourth one, I reckon."

"Righto," and so Tony put the film on. The entire time, Clint and Natasha would have quick conversations, through subtle hand movements and mouthing words.

_You like Cedric! Was wondering why you picked 4th film, _Clint taunted – his eyebrows wagged.

Natasha frowned, showing her disagreement. Finally (after much teasing), she smiled, showing her relent.

_Fine._ _He's cute. _She rolled her eyes.

_He dies. _Natasha frowned, as Clint trailed a finger down his cheek, from his eye, as if he were tracing a tear. He pulled a sad face.

When Steve looked over, Clint changed his face quickly, and promptly pretended to scratch his nose. Natasha stifled a snort at the sudden cover by her partner.

_Does he have eyes on the back of his head or something? _Clint snorted, and although it was quiet, it was still heard.

"What's so funny? This seems to be a crucial part in the story of the young magician," Thor said.

"Is that why you pointed your pen at me and said Avada Kedavra or something? You learnt from the guy without a nose?"

Tony huffed, "I didn't learn it from him. He learnt it from me!"

"He's a fictional character though," Steve looked confused, "isn't he?"

"He is? I thought this was a prison of sorts..." Thor scratched his head thoughtfully, "I thought I had got it sorted out..."

"No, for the last time, this is a _story, _with _fictional characters._ I was joking before! I don't talk for the sound of my own voice, you know." Steve (trying not to smirk himself) heard stifled laughter from the corner of the room.

He watched as Clint made a flurry of movements with her hands, and Natasha laughed silently.

He watched as Natasha mouthed, _Yeah, I can totally imagine Stark doing that._

He watched on, amused that he had learnt to lip read those many years ago, when his drawing book was ruined and he had had nothing to do.

Steve listened, his lips twitching slightly as Tony talked about the way the TV worked.

There was a soft rap on the door, and momentarily everyone turned to look at whoever had arrived. Pepper sauntered in, unfathered by the attention she was receiving; "Hello boys. And Natasha," she smiled, "How do you cope?" she asked.

"I don't know. Most of the time I just tune it out," Pepper strutted straight past everyone – even Tony, who was pouting, expecting a peck on the lips. When all he felt was the breeze Pepper made as she swept past him, he sniffed. "What? I work hard all day to keep food on the table and I don't get even a single kiss?" Pepper stopped and paced back to Tony. She lent down seductively and was an inch away from him before she whispered, "Yep." She turned so suddenly away that her pony tail flicked Tony in the face. He pouted, "That's not fair!" Without turning around, Pepper shrugged and made it into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. Natasha smirked, _Good on her. _

Clint nodded, he signed something that Steve couldn't understand, and winked.

_I know you love girls with attitude._

After more conversation between Thor and Tony, who had animatedly taken up their discussion on the TV, the movie was paused – on a hilarious image of Hermione stuck with a particularly odd face. Natasha went to join Pepper in the kitchen, probably for a drink of her own.

At one point where Steve _knew_ Clint was looking his way (as both assassins would sweep across the room every now and then, no matter how relaxed they seemed) Steve mouthed, without looking at Clint, _I didn't know you could lip read._

Clint smiled in surprise, _I learnt in the circus. Lots of things to watch when you're up in the rafters._

As Steve and Clint continued their silent conversation, Tony, Thor and Bruce all made their way to kitchen to join the two women.

Clint got up and crossed the room, falling down heavily on the couch Steve was on.

"Didn't know you could lip read," Clint started, "Where'd you learn?"

"In the army," Steve replied easily, "I didn't have anything to do at one point, so I just started watching people. I thought it might be useful later on. Of course, I couldn't lip read German, which was something I had overlooked. Still – came in handy more than once. You learnt in the circus then? I didn't think you would get bored in the circus?"

"No, actually, I learnt because I had pretty bad hearing at that point. Needed some way to understand people."

"How bad is 'pretty bad' hearing?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Very nearly deaf." Steve's eyebrows rose in astonishment, "What happened?"

"It was an explosion, which I was _way_ too close to."

"Wow, that sucks Clint. Sorry."

"Don't be; S.H.I.E.L.D got implants put in for me when they brought me in," Steve noted that Clint didn't say recruited, but that was a question for another day, Steve thought.

"It means I actually have pretty amazing hearing now, luckily for me." Clint smirked.

"So wait, you learnt to lip read I can understand, but how did you learn sign language?"

"Ahh," Clint smiled, "that was actually just because I became an agent. Phil insisted it would be useful, and it does sometimes. It's just easier for stealth missions I guess."

Steve nodded, "No point being a spy if you get caught chatting with your spy buddies,"

Clint laughed. Steve cracked his knuckles, a habit he had when he felt he was walking in dangerous territory, "So why'd you never tell anyone? I mean, no one knows I'm guessing except Natasha. About the hearing aids, I mean." Steve kept his tone light, unsure whether this was a touchy subject for Barton.

The archer shrugged, "I'm not secretive about it. If the others asked I would tell them. I just don't like admitting that I'm more..." he emphasized with his hands, as if searching for the right word, "human, I guess." He finally said, shrugging a little.

Steve was shocked – he didn't realise Clint felt that way about being in the group of superheroes.

There was a short pause, before Steve said, "I reckon it's more amazing that you don't have anything other than yourself, but you do all the things we do, if not more. No powers, no green raging monster, no ridiculously heavy hammer." Steve frowned, "Isn't it just the same as me wearing tape when I hit punching bags? It helps me do what I need to do. I'm not ashamed I need to protect my hands, like you shouldn't worry about protecting yourself." Clint smiled; he had never had a pick-me-up speech from Steve, but Natasha told Clint all about the confidence booster the soldier had given her at one point.

Clint was just impressed that Nat actually took the advice and Steve wasn't found with his legs broken the next day.

Turns out the Captain did have his own of lifting any body's spirits. "There is one downside though," Steve frowned, "If they're implants, you can't just turn them down when you want, can you?"

"Where are you going with this, Steve?"

"Well, whenever Tony gets annoying..."

Clint burst out laughing and Steve soon joined him.

"What are you two laughing about?" Bruce joined them, slumping back down into the recliner chair.

"Oh, nothing," Clint replied finally.

"Yeah, right," the scientist said, smiling. "So long as you're not laughing about anything that involves me, it's fine." He peered at them over his glasses, "Was it about me?"

Steve hastily reassured Bruce it wasn't about him, and they were silent when Tony and Thor – having now somehow moved onto the dangers of the microwave, and why Thor should never touch it without supervision.

Thor didn't seem pleased. "I'm sure I could conquer this contraption," he claimed, "it's not even as big as Mjolnir!"

"The same with you Steve," Tony ignored Thor's protests, "not until I teach you how to use it. Then you can use it, so long as your together," gesturing to Thor.

After a moments thought, Tony continued, "Actually, sorry Thor. You just can't use it. At all...sorry big man." Thor scowled.

"Come on Steve, I'll teach you how to use it right now." Thor's scowl deepened. Tony motioned to Steve to follow him.

Steve didn't get up, even when Tony turned, expecting the him to follow.

"Snap to it, soldier."

_Save me._ Steve mouthed. He signed it for good measure.

Clint jumped in, "Uh, Tony. Sorry, I beat you to it. I actually taught Steve the other day."

Steve caught on, "Yeah, sorry Stark. Clint taught me how to use...it," he finished lamely.

Tony's shoulder's slumped, "Oh man? I was looking forward to watching it explode."

Steve looked worried for a moment, "They explode? I thought they just heated things up,"

"Clearly Clint didn't teach you everything they do then." He ran a hand through his hair, "I won't teach you now, because frankly, it's late, and Pepper is here. How about tomorrow?" He didn't wait for a response, "Super! I'm going to go to bed now though. I'm knackered." He waved to everyone, "Night super heroes!" He grinned, turned on his heel and left. He could be heard talking to JARVIS as he walked towards his room.

As everyone left, Steve signed a quick, _Thanks_, to Clint.

_No problem, _Clint mouthed. _Spar tomorrow?_

Steve smiled, and nodded.

On the way back to his room, Steve couldn't help think how Clint and he could use this to exploit Tony. Especially during poker.

After Clint told her, Natasha thought the same.

Tony was left wondering how Clint and Natasha had won _every_ single hand of poker.


End file.
